Kakashi?
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


_**Kakashi Love Story**_

**Name: **Kikio

**Age:** 20

**Looks:** I have short bob styled aqua hair and big puppy dog brown eyes. I have freckles that dot across my nose and the fullest, curviest figure of anyone in the village.

**Style: **I wear a white kimono with big bright red roses and thorns connected across it with cute white ninja sandals.

**Personality: **I am a sweet kind woman and help whenever I can. I spend my spare time reading, I read anything I can find all the way from children's books to the make-out paradise. When I get mad, which is not often I leave the village and go to a field full of wild flowers and a nearby cave and stay until I calm down.

**Abilities: **I am a great ninja and very powerful, I have all the chakra naturas and am the only one in history to have all of them, but with my personality I am such a kind person and do not like to hurt people so don't use them unless I am training

**Background:** I am jonin but prefer to help Lady Tsunade in her office. I am second along with Shizune and am almost always at her side. I am followed around by guys every time I leave her side so she assigns guards for me when it is needed.

_**Part One**_

I have had a crush on one guy in the village since we were in the academy, but he never noticed me but he comes in quite often to see Lady Tsunade like right now. I was staring at him, when I noticed everyone was watching me and I said, "I'm sorry I wasn't listening what did you say?" Kakashi chuckled and said, "We asked if you would like to work with me for a few weeks on team Seven and the other teams on techniques?" I smiled and said, "With you, I would love too." Lady Tsunade smiled and said, "Good you are the best person to help the new ninja with techniques all of the kids sensei's will be there as well.

I smiled and said, "Well I am available anytime!" Lady Tsunade smiled and said, "Kakashi will be escorting you to the training grounds where everyone is waiting now!" I nodded and gestured for him to lead the way, we stepped out and walked in complete silence to the training grounds. I saw all the kids standing around and Naruto spotted me and ran up yelling Kikio-sensei!" I smiled and hugged him and said, ""How have you been Naruto?" He grinned and said he had been good.

By now everyone had noticed me and saw my interaction with Naruto so I rubbed the back of my head and said, "Sorry about that I guess he never told anyone I am Naruto's aunt his mother's sister!" They all seemed shocked and I clapped my hands and said, "Ok everyone now I want you to know that whatever your chakra natures are I can help I need groups by team." They all grouped up and I said, "I will show you some of my techniques now!"

I stepped in the middle of the field and did my best fire jutsu. I did several handsigns and said, "Black Fire Wall of Hell!" and the ground around me was covered in black fire. I looked around at everyone and said, "I invented all of these, the one you just witnessed is the black fires of hell, now I will be doing one after the other please be quite!"

They all nodded and I did several signs and heard Shikamaru say that this looks like a shadow move and I smirked as I said, "Shadow runner!" I slid in to the shadows and jumped from one to the next and said, "This is Shadow Runner it is the quickest way to move and no one can detect you!" I came out and returned to the middle of the field and made more hand signs and said, "Storm of the Gods!" The sky darkened and rain poured infused with lightening, it stoped and I said, "This is Storm of gods and will kill any enemy be careful, if using it, it is extremely powerful."

I did several hand signs and said, "Water Bubble Protect!" A bubble surrounded me and I said, "This is the water protect bubble I want everyone to throw kunai at me!" They all did and every one of them bounced off. I smiled and said, "This is an unbreakable bubble!" I let it go and started the next, I did the hand signs and said, "Whipping Winds of Discretion!" Silent, invisible whips started slicing trees only I could see them. I smiled again and said, "What you didn't see here is whips only the maker can see they are made of wind and deadly to the enemy!"

I continued and did more signs as I said, "Dome of Destruction!" A giant dirt dome rose from the ground a few feet from everyone and left just as fast. I looked around and said, "That was the dome of destruction as everyone can see there is nothing left where the dome stood!" I looked at everyone they all looked shocked and Naruto screamed, "That was Awesome Aunti!" I smiled and Shikamaru said, "I didn't think anyone had all of the chakra natures?" I smiled and said, "I am the only one that has been found, now for the next year I will be training each of you on your abilities, even those without or medical abilities, I will be working with team Seven first!"

_**Part Two**_

They all nodded and everyone left but team seven and Kakashi, they only reason I used my best stuff was to impress him and I looked at him and noticed him smile under his mask at me. I grinned and said, "Now to let everyone know Kakashi will be with us the whole time and I was thinking that I could work with Sakura first if that is ok with Sasuke and Naruto?" They all nodded and said it was fine. I nodded and replied, "ok then Sasuke Naruto you can go!" they left and I worked with Sakura until sundown and then said, "Sakura in such a short time you have already improved, I want to see you keep working on the things I taught you today!" She smiled and I said, "I'm going now Kakashi you going to follow?" He hopped from the tree he was reading in and said, "Yes I am, See you later Sakura!"

We walked in complete silence and I turned down a street, I was completely nervous even though he was reading and not even paying attention to me. I walked up to my house and unlocked my door I turned and said, "Kakashi would you like some tea or Sake or maybe something to eat?" He looked up and said, "Sure Kikio I'd love some sake!" I smiled and said, "Come in!" He walked in and I showed him to the couch I was getting extremely nervous and made me some tea, then brought it two cups and the sake into the living room.

I sat them down and sat on the opposite side of the couch. I poured him some and handed it to him then made me tea. He put his book away and was watching me; I felt the blush hit my face. I looked at him and said, "So why are you the one guarding me this time you never agreed to it before?" He looked at me and shrugged his shoulder. I sighed and just sat there I heard something and looked outside. I jumped up and said, "It's pouring I'll be right back!" I jumped the stairs two at a time, didn't realize Kakashi was following me.

I slammed my bedroom door open and ran to the window and started pulling in all my plants and flowers. I sighed as I pulled them in and said, "Oh thank goodness I saved them." I heard a chuckle and turned slowly as Kakashi said, "So Kikio you like flowers?" I siled big and said, "Yes very much my favorite is this one it is called a snapdragon, beautiful aren't they.." I was smelling them and didn't really hear his response, I turned and said, "Well Kakashi it is storming pretty bad out there if you would like you can stay here for the night, I have a spare room."

He looked at me I could tell he was contemplating it, but replied, "Sure I think I will!" I smiled and walked to the spare through a door in my room and said, "This is the spare, well master room, I didn't see the point of staying in it, but it is connected to my room so if you need anything just call!" He was looking around and I went back to my room as I left I said, "I'm going to make dinner it will be ready in about 30 minutes!" He looked up and said, "I'll be down in a while but you don't have to cook." I smiled and just nodded, I left the room and went down I started cooking.

I finished right on time I had ramen, rice balls and some cute cupcakes. I hadn't heard from Kakashi so I walked up stairs and knocked, he didn't answer so I opened the door. I stopped dead in my tracks to see Kakashi with just a towel and his mask on. I gasped and slammed the door. I heard him laugh and I yelled, "I knocked!" He was still laughing but stopped and said, "Sorry I didn't hear you!" I was as red as a tomato and said, "It's fine, I just came to tell you that dinner is ready!"

_**Part Three**_

Kakashi came downstairs and when I turned he was watching me and I turned crimson. I could tell he was smirking and said, "Kakashi I am so sorry I walked in I should have tried knocking again." He chuckled and said, "Kikio it is fine you act like you have never seen a guy naked before." I looked at my feet extremely embarrassed and he must have noticed because he said, "Oh Kikio I'm sorry I didn't know, you really have never seen…..okay then lets eat!" I knew he was trying to make me feel better by changing the subject but it didn't.

He sat down and as I brought over the food as I sat I said, "Kakashi I have reasons for waiting one being I am waiting on this one guy and I believe he is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with!" Kakashi was watching me and said, "So who is this guy who has captured your heart so completely?" I looked at him and then down as I said, "He never has noticed me, almost every other guy has chased me around the village he I guess never had interest in me, but forbidden fruit is always the best huh?" He laughed and just nodded. We had finished eating and I got up and said, "I'm going to bed if you want the only other door upstairs is my own personal library if you would like to take a look."

I left and was getting ready for bed when I heard Kakashi yelling from my library about never seeing so many books and I laughed as soon as I was dressed in my Pjs which happened to be a light pink with lots of lace I walked over to the library and said, "I'm glad you like it!" I walked over to one shelf and pulled off three books and handed all of them to him . I smiled and said, "You know the author but I have his next three books unpublished, you can borrow!" He looked at the books in my hand and almost screamed, "Those are the next three make-out paradise books, how, why did he give them to you?"

I grinned and said, "Well I am kind of the spell checker and I help and give ideas to him!" He looked at me a little shocked, I smiled and then he noticed what I was wearing because he looked me from top to bottom. By the time he reached my face I was as red as oh well I can't even say, but it was red! I smiled and said, "Well I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning okay?" He nodded and I smiled and said, "Don't stay up all night reading those remember I told you that you can borrow them!"

He looked up at me and grinned then said, "no problem!" I smiled and went to my room and fell asleep almost right away. I woke up at my normal time, five in the morning and felt something warm next to me. Still half asleep I turned and felt with my hands my eyes not fully working yet. When I felt a warm male chest I woke up and saw Kakashi and freaked out first I looked under the covers thinking, 'good still wearing my pj's, what the heck happened, why is Kakashi in my bed?' I shook him and he turned over it was then I realized he wasn't wearing any clothes I freaked and jumped out of the bed. I screamed at him, "KAKASHI WAKE UP!" His eyes popped open.

He looked at me and said, "What's wrong?" I laughed with how upset I was filled in the laugh and said, "What the heck are you doing in my bed Kakashi, I woke up to find a naked man next to me and couldn't figure out how it happened?" He looked confused then realized what I said he rubbed the back of his head and said, "Sorry I must have gone in the wrong room last night and I always sleep nude when not on missions!" I grabbed a pillow and hit him with it as I said, "Well get out of my bed and get dressed you idiot!"

He sighed and said, "Well are you going to stand there and watch?" I blushed and said, "No of course not!" I left the room and once I closed the door said, "Hey that's my room!" Kakashi must have heard because I heard him laughing.

_**Part Four**_

_*Four Months Later*_

After the bedroom incident Kakashi and I started hanging out a lot more, well everyday all day pretty much. I had finished with all of the kids and was at the moment sitting in the ramen shop with Naruto. I watched him eat and said, "Naruto you are going to choke!" He grinned with all the noodles still hanging out of his mouth, swallowed them quickly and said, "So Aunti are you and Kakashi-sensei dating?" I went extremely red and just then I realized Kakashi heard Naruto ask and I was sitting there blabbing like an idiot when Kakashi said, "No Naruto we are not dating." I looked at him and blushed, naruto said, "Then why does Aunti blush and act different when you are around?"

I stood up and yelled, "Naruto!" He laughed and I glanced at Kakashi who looked a little embarrassed as well. I ran out saying, "I'll see you later guys!" I ran all the way home freaking out but I stopped a short way there and said to myself, "Well that's one way to get the ball moving!" Then I heard Kakashi say, "What ball Kikio?" I gasped and said, "Kakashi..um nothing I was just talking to myself. So you want to come over for dinner still?" He smiled and said, "Yeah I need to talk to you anyway, I'll be there at six, See you then!" I smiled still extremely embarrassed and nodded as he disappeared.

I had finished cooking, well heating up really, I'm a horrid cook and had gotten ready like always, I was now sitting in the living room reading while freaking out about what Kakashi had to tell me. I heard the knock on the door and yelled, "Come on in Kakashi, it's open!" He came in and I glanced up from my book well the next unpublished make-out paradise and smiled. He came over with his hands in his pockets and sat next to me. I put the book down and was going to get up for the food when he grabbed my hand and made me sit again.

I smiled at him, which fell when I saw the serious look in his eye. He let go of my hand and said, "Kikio remember that rainy day when you told me you were in love with a great guy, well I really want to know who?" I started fidgeting and trying to distract him grabbed the book I was reading and said, "Here it's the newest one!" He took it and put it back on the table then said, "You are avoiding the question Kikio, who is it? I have never seen you even talk to a guy?" I was freaking out but then thought to ask, "Why do you want to know Kakashi?"

I could tell he smiled and said, "I asked you first!" At this point my skirt was so wrinkled it was beyond repair but I looked up and smiled as I said, "In my eyes he is the sweetest, handsomest, and kindest guy in the village. He is reserved and doesn't really hang out with many people, he loves to read and….has spiky white/silver hair!" He was watching me closely and said, "Okay Kikio would you tell me his name now?" I could see the mistivious glint in his eye and said, "Of course Kakashi!" I smirked and he narrowed his eyes as I didn't say anymore and said, "Okay what is it?" I grinned and said, "You told me to say his name I did!"

He looked puxxled and I waited for it to dawn on him when it did his eye widened and he said, "Oh Kikio I am so glad, I can't tell you how worried I have been trying to figure it out!" I was kind of confused and raised an eyebrow. It happened so quick I wasn't sure how it had happened but his mask was down and his lips were set passionately on mine. I smiled into the kiss at the same time kissing back. Somehow I was pulled into his lap and before I knew it, it was morning.

I felt the pair of warm arms around me and realized that I had just lost, but was happy I lost it to the man of my dreams. I slowly turned in his arms and saw him still asleep. I only remembered bits of last night so I slowly picked up the covers to see him. My hand was grabbed before I could peak and I looked up to Kakashi's unmasked face. He was smiling and I blushed as he said, "You know all you have to do is ask if you want to see." I looked at him extremely unsure and he looked like he was expecting me to ask so I decided to tease him.

I smiled and said, "No I'm okay!" At the same time I was wrapping myself in a cocoon of blankets and said flirtingly, "The same goes for you Kakashi!" He grinned, grabbed me and said, "You minks!" I giggled and he said, "Okay how about on three?" I smiled and nodded, he counted and when he said three he threw off the covers and I left mine on. I looked him up and down then slowly let the blanket loose. He was smiling as he said, "Now how did I know that you would do that." I shrugged.

_*Two Weeks Later*_

Kakashi and I were officially dating and I loved it, he was on a mission and I was in Lady Tsunades office helping with some things when I fet the urge to once again throw up so I ran out and did. I turned to bump into Lady Tsunade who looked worried she said, "Kikio are you ill?" I smiled and said, "No I have had a bit of an upset stomach lately, I'm sorry if I disturbed you." She smiled and said, "Not at all but I would like to do some blood work just in case okay?" I nodded and she took the blood and made me wait in a chair in her office. Someone knocked on her door, so I told them to come in.

Kakashi stood there and smiled big when he saw me, I smiled right back and just then Lady Tsunade came in and said while not looking up I might add, "Well I am not sure if Kakashi is going to be ok with this but Kikio your pregnant!" After that she looked up from the papaers and droped them, I took a small chance and looked at Kakashi who was frowning. I slowly got up, trying to hold my tears at how upset he was and said, "I think I will go for a walk Lady Tsunade!" After I said that I ran out letting the tears fall.

I ran and ran until I stopped in, and sat on a bench under a beautiful cherry tree. I touched my tummy and said to the small human there, "Well it looks like daddy may not want us anymore." I was looking down when I heard Kakashi say, "Who in the world said I didn't want you or our baby?" I looked up shocked and said, "K-K-akashi?" He smiled and sat next to me as he said, "Kikio the news just surprised me, I will always want you and I love you so very much and our baby!" I smiled big, but he then brought out a box and said, "I know its sudden and we haven't really been dating for long but will you marry me Kikio?" I started tearing up and nodded as I hugged him. He patted my back and put a ring on my finger he said, "This was the ring my father gave my mother!" At this I did cry but common I am pregnant and full of hormones!

We ended up with twins one an extremely smart girl with my aqua hair and brown eyes but looked more like Kakashi, we named her Emiko Hatake and a bashful, quite little boy with his father's beautiful silver hair, funny but he ended up with my mother's turquoise eyes, we names him Naruto after Kakashi's favorite student. Both of my children grew to be strong ninja and were chased by the opposite sex twenty-four seven!


End file.
